Before Sasuke Cheats
by majorfangirl
Summary: An anti-Sasuke songfic. Oneshot. AU. SasuSaku, SasuIno, SasuTen, SasuTema, SasuKarin, SasuOC. He was the kind of person who couldn't be content with what he had.


**A/N: Heard this song on the radio…and wanted to do some anti-Sasuke. XD I'm so mean. So, without further ado, let's see what happens when Sasuke repeatedly cheats on various girls and how his cars have to suffer for it.**

**Right now he's probably slow dancing**

**With a bleached-blond tramp**

**And she's probably getting frisky**

Haruno Sakura knew what Uchiha Sasuke, her boyfriend was doing inside right now. He and her best friend**, **Yamanaka Ino, were inside right now, together.

**Right now, he's probably buying**

**Her some fruity little drink'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

He had probably already bought her a drink and everything. Sasuke had been the one guy she really loved, her crush for a long time, so the fact that he was cheating on her should have made her sad.

**Right now, he's probably up behind her**

**With a pool stick**

**Showing her how to shoot a combo**

However, the ideas of him near her best friend only made her angry at him for being this cruel to her. The bastard had no idea what he was missing out on.

**And he don't know**

He also had no idea what she was doing.

**I dug my key into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

Taking her key, she made slash after slash, completely ruining the navy blue paint on the car he had always valued so much.

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

She watched, with satisfaction, as that same key spelled out _Sakura_ on his precious leather driver's seat.

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

She continued the destruction by bashing in his headlights and slashing his tires.

_Let's see him get home in that!_

**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

Sakura didn't really know what was going to happen soon, didn't know that Ino would soon be going through the same exact thing.

**Right now, she's probably up singing some**

**White-trash version of Shania karaoke**

Yamanaka Ino stood outside the same bar that Sasuke had used her to cheat on Sakura with. At that time, she had thought herself lucky to be with someone she loved. Now she sincerely regretted it.

Not only had she lost her best friend, but Sasuke had turned out to be the kind of guy who wasn't content with what he had, and was now doing the same to her with Tenten. She could hear Tenten singing to the karaoke inside, while Sasuke watched.

**Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"**

**And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky**

He probably had a lot of plans for the night with her, just like what had happened a few months ago with Ino.

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars**

**Worth of that bathroom Polo**

**Oh and he don't know**

Sasuke had been so upset this had happened last time and Ino had been upset with him, but now she was glad that Sakura had set such a good example.

**That I dug my key into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

She made slices on his new, black car, that he had valued as much as the last one, the one that Sakura had ruined.

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

_Ino_ just looked so good keyed into his seat.

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

Like Sakura had, she bashed his head lights and made sure there was no air in his tires, so he could just stare in wonder while standing next to his latest girl.

**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

Now the both of them had been through the same thing and didn't know that it would soon happen again.

They had both thought along the same lines when they wrecked his car, thoughts such as:

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl**

**'Cause the next time that he cheats**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

**No, not on me**

Tenten was hurt, she couldn't believe what Sasuke was doing to her with Temari right now. Still, Ino had taught her well in dealing with his cheating ways.

**'Cause I dug my key into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

Pulling out a favorite pocket knife, she began to dig into the side of new silver car, just like she had seen done before.

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

With the same knife, _Tenten_ became a part of his seat, marking her territory to anyone else.

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

She kicked his head lights, completely smashing them. She took her pocket knife and sliced tire after tire.

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

Temari angrily destroyed Sasuke's nice red car, angry as he spent his time inside, cheating on her with Karin.

**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

Tears blurred Karin's vision as Sasuke's light blue car was destroyed. He would pay for cheating on her with some random girl.

Each girl he would ever cheat on would do the same thing to him, because he needed to learn that messing with them like this was a horrible, terrible thing. His cheating one day got out and all the girls that had thrown themselves at him all knew that he would never be faithful to them and kept away.

Even if he had wanted to, Uchiha Sasuke could never have cheated on another girl again. But he had already learned his lesson, and that ws why he preferred men.

**Oh, before he cheats**

**A/N: You would think, after going through so many cars, Sasuke would stop getting caught. Tsk, tsk. Couldn't resist making him turn gay at the end, sorry. At least he can be happy with Orochimaru now! Yes, I really am very mean, aren't I?**


End file.
